EVIL DEAD: DIGITAL DEAD
by Digifan316
Summary: Just when Ash thought it was safe to help out the Japanese divsion of S-Mart, that dang Book causes trouble for him and the Tamers. An Evil Dead/Tamers crossover that takes place after Army Of Darkness. Rated R for horror and swearing.
1. Shop S-Mart, for all your Digital Field ...

****

EVIL DEAD: DIGITAL DEADITES

By

Digifan3:16

My name is Ashley J. Willams, you can call me Ash. No, not the kid that sounds like a girl that runs around with an electric rat. I work at S-Mart in house-wares, and my story is much more different, and less annoying. It started in this cabin in the woods a few years ago, when I took my girlfriend up there for a weekend. I thought the cabin was abandoned, when I found a tape recorder and a weird book called the Necronomicon ex Mortis, roughly translated, the Book of the Dead. I checked the book out as I played the tape. It turns out that an old professor, Professor Knowby, translated the books passage. Big mistake. When he translated the book, it released this force of evil dead upon the woods. It took control of his wife, and it killed him. When I played the tape, it recorded the passage and the evil was released again. It took and kidnapped my girlfriend, then got into my hand. It went bad, so I lopped it off at the wrist.

A little while latter, the Professor's daughter went to the cabin, expecting her dad, but finding me. However, what she brought with her was a literal life savor, the remaining pages of the Necronomicon. With a little help of a chainsaw modified for a one armed man, she read the pages, but was killed while finishing. The good news was that we got rid of the evil. The bad news, I got a first class trip to the 13th century and a bunch of primitives as I call them. I then ran into this wizard that told me that a way to get home was to take the book and say three words, Klatu, Verata, Nicsomething or other. Just before heading off, I used my know how to make a crude metallic, yet workable, hand. I took the book and the next thing I knew, I'm fighting these Deadites, as they were called now, and my evil twin (don't ask, it's a long story). With help from the primitives, and a little 20th century know how, we defeated my twin and the Deadites. The wizard told me another way to get home: Drink a potion, and say the same words. I said them, not the exact words, but I said them, and got my old job back.

It was a few days ago when S-Mart asked me to help out their Japanese store somewhere near Tokyo. I was a little reluctant to be that far from the cabin, but it's been quite for awhile now, so maybe that book is long gone. At least, I hope.

************************************************************************

At a college, somewhere near those woods, a college professor was with one of his students, and astounded by with what he found.

"And you say you found this when Billy?" The professor asked.

"Last night. I was at this cabin on a frat dare and I found this book." Billy said. "What do you think it is professor Raymen?"

"This might be the legendary Book of the Dead. This is a great find. I'm going to scan it into the computer and keep it on file." Raymen said. As he scanned the book's contents into the computer, something strange was happening in the Digital World. Had he known that what ever the scanner read in the real world would manifest in the Digital World, then maybe there wouldn't be serious ramifications.

************************************************************************

A few days later, in Japan, Ash was putting up new prices on house-wear products when he saw a mob of people surrounding a woman.

"What's the deal with that one woman?" Ash asked.

"That's my mom, Mikino." A red headed woman wearing a shirt with a crack through a heart said.

"Glad you know English kid, now who is she?" Ash said.

"One of Tokyo's famous models." She said.

"You mean my country isn't the only place plagued by magazine girls that spend more time face down in the toilet than eating?" Ash said, causing the girl to laugh.

"Yeah. The name's Rika." Rika said.

"I'm… seeing things, or this place is getting foggy." Ash said. Sure enough, the store was getting foggy.

'A digital field?' Rika thought. 'Indoors?' But this was no ordinary digital field. As the store got foggier, the lights were flickering off and on and there was wind picking up inside the store. Just then, the fog manifested itself as a woman with features of a spider, but a face and complexion of a Deadite.

"Aroukennymon: A virus type spider Digimon. Her spirit needle and spider thread attack will leave you trapped like a fly." Rika said, reading her D-Power. "Rena…" Rika was about to say, but then got knocked out of the way by Aroukennymon, who was going on a mindless rampage. As this rampage was going on, everyone was leaving the store. It took a hand full of people to get Mikino, who was looking for Rika, out of the store.

'I don't know what a Digimon is, but I know what a Deadite looks like.' Ash thought.

"RIKA!" Renamon said as she appeared to Rika's side. Ash had enough of this and used his metallic hand to break into the gun case in the sports man section of the store and got a shotgun.

"You don't look like any Aroukennymon I've seen." Renamon said. "But if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you get."

"Maybe that's because I'm not exactly Aroukennymon." The Deadite/Digimon said as she launched a mystical fireball at Renamon.

"AHHHHHHH!" The fox Digimon yelled, as she was surprised.

"H-how did you…?" Renamon said. The spider Digimon was about to finish her off, when…

*BANG*

…she got shot in the shoulder. She turned around and saw Ash standing on a table with a shotgun.

"Lady, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the store." Ash said.

"Who the hell are you?" Aroukennymon asked.

"The name's Ash. House-wares." He said as he tossed the gun into the air and jumped on to a cart. He then caught the gun and started firing as he rode the cart.

*BANG*

*BANG*

*BANG*

However, Aroukennymon dodged each of the shots.

"I'll swallow your soul!" She said, however, Ash took it as an opening.

"Swallow this." Ash said as he took the shotgun and shot Aroukennymon in the stomach.

"Thanks for helping me out stranger." Renamon said. "DIAMOND STORM!" She said as diamonds flew and destroyed Aroukennymon.

"Great job Renamon." Rika said. Had this been a year ago, Rika wouldn't care, thinking Renamon was just data, but now the two are best friends.

"Thanks Rika." However, Ash was aiming his shotgun at Renamon.

"And me without a hunting license." Ash said.

"I'm on your side." Renamon said.

"Lady, or whatever, I don't know even know what the hell you are, why should I trust you?" Ash said.

"She's my friend Ash." Rika said.

"And I just met you kid. However, you did protect her." Ash said as he put the gun away. "Sorry about that, it's just that with these things around, it's sometimes tell who's a person, and who's a Deadite."

"You've fought these things before?" Renamon asked.

  
"Yep. I'm going to let everyone in the store back in, and judging by the fact you didn't appear until the fog did, I think you don't want anyone to know that you exist." Ash said.

"Bingo." Rika answered for Renamon, who already disappeared.

'I got a feeling that this is going to be a long trip.' Ash thought.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Rabbits, Lillys, and Chainsaws

NOTE: I don't know how to spell some Digimon names, so forgive the errors.

************************************************************************

An hour latter, Ash clocked out and was heading back to his temporary home.

'Okay, it looks like that month they assigned me to be here will be a long month.' Ash thought as he was reflecting one the events at the S-Mart. 'Who are these 'Digimon?' What do they have to do with the Deadites this time?' However, Ash was in such deep thought that he bumped into a boy with a Terriormon doll.

"Sorry about that kid." Ash said. Then, he saw the doll. "Nice stuffed doll kid. Let me guess: A mutated rabbit?"

"Um… yeah." The young man said. "Its ok sir. If you excuse me." He said as he left.

"Who's he calling a mutated rabbit?" The 'doll' said.

"Terriormon, be quit." The kid said.

"I'm just saying Henry that…" Before he could finish, Henry covered Terriormon's mouth.

'Did that stuff toy talk?' Ash thought.

********************************************************************

A few minutes later, Ash was 'home.' Actually, it was a hotel room that the boss of S-Mart put him in.

'What else is next?' Ash thought as he looked out the window, and saw the same fog. 'Why is it when I ask, I get an answer?' He thought as he got out his bag. 'Good thing I take this with me out of habit.' He then pulled out a chainsaw modified for a one armed man.

**********************************************************************

"Henry, its about to come out." Terriormon said as they ran towards the Digital Field.

"I know." Henry said as he saw his friends and their Digimon.

"Glad you guys are here." Henry said.

"Same here." Takato said.

"Something doesn't smell right." Geilomon said.

"What?" Takato asked.

"He's right." Renamon said.

"What could it be?" Jerry asked.

"Jerry, get behind me." Leomon said as the form emerged to…

"Lillymon: A vaccine type Digimon, she may look sweet, but her flower cannon is deadly." Takato read from his D-Power.

"Isn't Lillymon a good Digimon?" Henry asked.

"Usually." Leomon responded.

"Not in this case! LOOK!" Renamon said as they saw that Lillymon had the same facial features as the Deadite controlled Aroukennymon.

"RAHHHHHHHH!" The possessed Digimon said as she flew after them. "Ah, fresh souls." Lillymon said in a demonic voice. "Come to Lilly!" She said as she flew towards Henry.

"BUNNY BLAST!" Terriormon said as he fired a green orb at Lillymon. However, at a speed that a normal Lillymon isn't capable of, dodges it.

"A nice rabbit stew will do." She said as she flew towards Terriormon. However, she was interrupted…

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

…by the sound of a chainsaw modified for a one armed man. Sure enough, Ash was standing there. One arm with a shotgun, and the other, in place of that crude homemade hand, was a chainsaw.

"Yo, tree bitch." Ash said. "Let's go." Lillymon then put her palms together to form her flower cannon.

"FLOWER CANNON!" She said as she fired a shot at Ash, who dodged it.

"So, you got a gun attack huh?" Ash said. "So do I, but mine's bigger and louder. BOOMSTICK!" He yelled as he…

*BOOM*

  
*BOOM*

*BOOM*

…fired at Lillymon. However she dodged them and flew at an incredible speed towards Ash. However, Ash was ready for her as he used the blunt end of his shotgun to hit Lillymon. The Digimon was stunned and dazed.

"Hey, zoo crew." Ash said as he was looking at the Digimon and the Tamers. "Flower Child is all yours."

"Thanks mister." Geilomon said. "KYRO SPHERE!"

"DIMOND STORM!" Renamon said.

"BUNNY BLAST!" Terriormon said.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" Leomon said. They all launched their attacks at the Deadite Digimon, and she then was destroyed.

"Ok you kids, as soon as I get my better arm, you're going to tell me everything that's going on." Ash said. "And in return, I'll explain what's going on with me and those monsters I keep helping you destroy."

************************************************************************

After Ash got his better arm, they went to Geilomon's house and Ash explained everything, leaving the Tamers stunned. When the Tamers explained their story, it was Ash's turn to respond.

"Ok, so let me get this straight, these Digimon, as you call them appear out of this fog, right?" Ash said as the Tamers nodded. "And the things protecting them are a refuge from Jurassic Park that sounds like he's inhaling helium, an animal that is number one on a hunter's list, a mutated rabbit, and a lion that has more muscles than a pro-wrestler that his partner can't stop drooling over. I feel safer all ready." Ash said, earning stares from everyone.

"This book that you told us about," Henry said trying to change the subject. "You said it possesses people. Could it be what's controlling the Digimon?"

"Yeah, but some moron would have to read it for that to happen." Ash said.

"Not nessaraly." Rika said. "Computers read data all the time…"

"And someone must have scanned the pages into the computer…" Henry said.

"And the scanner read the data!" Ash finished.

"Well, then how do we stop it?" Takato said.

"We find the book. I know someone that lives near where I found it the first time. I'll ask him to send us the book. If I remember correctly, there's a passage in there that says how to stop them." Ash said.

"How do you know?" Takato asked.

"A wizard in the middle-ages told me." Ash said.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
